Seven Deadly Sinned Shinobi
by MissTentenChan
Summary: When Naruto messes up, seven of his friends become infected with the seven sins. T to be safe for language and Hinata's chapter. Wrath is up
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, blah blah. I would like to thank Charmed and all their producers and other rich people for coming up with the episodes on Pandora's box and "Sin Fransisco" in season 3? that held the plot that I borrowed in my prologue to make my sins infect my precious shinobi. I don't own anything.

If I did, then Shikamaru would realize Hinata was the only logical girl for him and Tenten would have won against Temari…and Temari would be sucked into a GIANT BLACK HOLE!

The day rolled along as every other sweltering summer day that the sun released upon the exhausted trainings ninjas of Konoha and Suna. Today the brutal heat brought even the most dedicated shinobi to silent prayers for a break.

Sweat glued hair and clothes to every glossy body in the forest full of training grounds.

Neji dreamed of his air conditioned, pillow-covered bed waiting in his huge, cool, house with servants to wait on him hand and foot. Even the caged bird knew how to relax.

The sand shinobi, Gaara, held his secret desire to be in his third of his siblings' mansion as Kazekage surrounded by every whim of his desire. He had the power to get whatever he wanted and he was craving to use it.

Tenten was filled with a twitching anger poked by all those around her. Lee and Neji with their bickering, Sakura with her positive energy on such a dull day, and everybody and their damn complaining when they had it all.

Shikamaru, no he didn't dream of cloud watching, he deeply desired to be worshiped and praised by all those around him. He had the ability to be lazy and still kick ass as good as or even better than his fellow academy graduates. He was the only chuunin, damnit.

The Hyuuga heiress, Hinata, had secret, dirty little desires all her own. She didn't want relaxation, or cold temperatures. She didn't want everybody swooning all over her. She didn't want innocence or silence. She wanted him, hott and sweaty as he was, with her.

Temari felt a hatred. She felt a burning loathing. Of who? Of everyone. She hated her stupid Kazekage brother. She was the oldest! She should have become Kazekage! She hated that stupid Naruto. He was always fooling around and he still managed to be so damn powerful! Temari wanted her turn! She wanted what they had but didn't deserve.

Lee, dear, wanted to go home. He wanted to plop himself on his couch and consume his body weight in cookie dough ice cream, then follow that with a dozen donuts, and if he couldn't he would punish himself not with 500 pushups, but 500 jellybeans. Then again, even if he could eat the ice cream and donuts, he probably still would eat the jellybeans.

Each with their own guilty pleasure. Each longing to be elsewhere. Each about to get their prayers answered.

"TSUNADE!!!!" Naruto screamed, barging into the Hokage's office. He found it empty. He peered around the room and wondered where that woman was! He imagined she was off gambling, avoiding paperwork, drinking, kicking someone's ass or an entertaining combination of the three. Anyway, she would be back, out of cash, boose, and bones to break.

The hyperactive ninja decided to sit and wait for her return—for all of a minute before he became duly bored and decided snooping through the Hokage's personal and private belongings would be a much more suitable way to pass the time until her return. He found books, pictures, diaries, but left them all alone. They were ordinary and sooo not interesting. He wanted something different, something entertaining.

Naruto paused when an engraved, rhinestone-studded box reflected light in his eye. It wasn't calling him, it was practically screaming, sending smoke signals, and paying him to look its way. Tiny glass-covered windows showed something shiny and colorful inside. Finally, Naruto had found something worthwhile. He lifted the box from the shelf and a note card fell from atop it.

"KEEP OUT! DO NOT OPEN!!" it read, but Naruto was both plagued and blessed with selective sight and saw only, "KEEP!! OPEN!!!" Naruto glanced at the card once more before chucking it over his shoulder and gazing at the "pretty designs" that adorned the box. On its lid sat the cute horseshoe letter at the end of the Greek alphabet (omega for those who don't know…it means the end and is usually associated with the apocalypse).

Naruto felt the building suspense as he unlatched the tight and difficult-to-move bindings on three sides of the lid. They couldn't have been opened in decades, they were so stiff. He reached (slow motion) for the hinged lid and slowly flipped it open. The lid clanked against the side of the box as it hung fully open…and nothing happened. Naruto expected something—anything. An explosion, things flying everywhere, a great secret...but no, he got nothing.

Naruto reached inside the now-boring box and retrieved seven colored and illuminated marble-sized balls. He gazed at them in his palm before they emitted a loud crack and flew out the window. There was Naruto's show.

Tsunade threw open her office door a half a second later and broke it clean off the hinges. She glared daggers at Naruto.

"GO FIND THEM!!" she bellowed, but Naruto gave her a confused and empty look. "Pandora's sorrows! PUT THEM BACK IN HER BOX!!" Tsunade continued screaming.

"You couldn't just wait for me to get back. No, you had to open it. Hurry! Before the infect people! GO!" Tsunade shoved Naruto out her door.

Tsunade was too late, though. Each sin had found a home. Lavender pride to Shikamaru, green envy to Temari, orange gluttony to Lee, pink lust to Hinata, red wrath to Tenten, yellow greed to Gaara and purple sloth to Neji. Somewhre in mythology, Pandora twitched.


	2. Sloth

Hey, back again after brain cramps, writer's block and computer stupidity with Neji's chapter. Enjoy. Yes, it is crack, it's meant to be that way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in the anime/manga. If I did, Temari would be a MAN! (She secretly is, but you don't know that yet . ).

-+-+-+-+

Sloth-

Relaxing on the cool day for a light lunch, team Gai had no idea what was flying in their direction. All three of the genin were struck simultaneously and after a light golden glow surrounded each of them, the changes began to take effect.

Tenten's brow instantly gained furrows as she frowned and emitted a low growl when Lee began to sneak pieces of her lunch from her. Neji just casually fell over from his seated position, dropping his lunch for a nap. Lee, having finished his entire boxed lunch in 2.76 seconds, was more obviously stealing Tenten's food.

Her sin was activated into full force.

"YOU DRAG ME OUT HERE ON MY DAY OFF FOR EXTRA TRAINING, MAKE ME BRING LUNCH BECAUSE I'M THE FLOWER, AND NOW YOU'RE STEALING IT?! I'M SICK OF IT! YOU BOTH DRIVE ME INSANE!!!" she shouted at her boys before throwing her lunch down, standing up with a huff and stalking off.

Lee picked up her lunch without a second thought and began eating it on his way to his house where a fridge was about to become quite a bit lighter.

Annoyed with the sound of Tenten's shrill screaming, Neji covered his ears and rolled over before falling back into deep slumber. Only provoked by the sun having moved between the trees to slowly bake his pearly skin, did Neji rise to change his location to a fluffy king-sized bed waiting for him back home.

Stopping for rests on many of Konoha's benches, Neji finally reached his home. Propelled forward by the knowledge that he would soon be comfortable and relaxed, Neji pushed open his gate and trekked towards his doors.

He was about to pull open the large oak door when it was thrust forward from inside and as a Hinata in a sequin halter top, leather skirt and hooker boots rushed past him on her own personal vendetta. With a half of a thought on where Hinata had acquired such a scandalous getup and the chest to fill it, Neji forgot his cousin as the cold air-conditioned air blasted him in the face.

Almost hypnotized, Neji moved through the house in a haze until he reached his room. He leaned face forward on his door until it gave way and opened for him. Falling on his floor, Neji remained motionless for nearly 10 minutes before the sight of his bed made him have a desire to lift his lazy ass from the floor. Crawling and climbing, Neji soon snuggled among half a dozen cashmere-covered pillows.

Neji found his absolute bliss disturbed only 2 minutes later as his door was broken in. He grumbled.

"It was unlocked. Was there really a need to break it down?" he groaned into his pillow. He then followed it with a soft "troublesome."

With Neji's superb luck, the person to cross his sloth-infected attitude was none other then Hiashi, a VERY angry Hiashi.

"Your door doesn't concern me! What are you doing in here while my daughter is obviously in grave danger! Did you see what she was wearing?! Somebody has obviously forced her into this or controlled her! WHY AREN'T YOU PROTECTING HER?!" Neji's uncle bellowed.

"I dunno," Neji huffed. Hiashi rose his eyebrows. Certainly there was something terribly wrong with his family. Maybe both of the children had lost their minds in some kind of freak accident with some miss-placed gentle fist attacks to the brain. He decided to test his theory.

"Neji, if you get out of bed right now, I will leave my place as head of the Hyuuga household and bequeath the spot directly to you," Hiashi said confidently.

"Maybe later," Neji groaned and rolled over, wrapping himself in his blanket. Hiashi's eye twitched. POSSESSED! They must be possessed! He would not have insane spirits in his household.

Hiashi stalked up to Neji's bed and roughly grabbed the teenager's blanket, yanking it and the only occupant of the bed roughly to the floor. Landing with a loud and echoing thud, Neji sat up reluctantly. Hiashi took the boy by his arms, thrust open the window, shoved the boy out, and let go.

Slowing his fall by grabbing some tree branches, Neji eventually landed on the hard ground one story down. Realizing that this was no place for any kind of relaxation, Neji ventured off in search of another place.

Remembering Tenten's loud voice, Neji chose his other teammate's house as his first try. Finding the door open, Neji let himself into the house and moved directly to Lee's couch to find a place to sit but found it completely submerged in a mountain of empty ramen cups. After hopelessly digging for half a minute and finding no couch, Neji was sure that the ramen containers had, in fact, consumed the couch itself.

Feeling a disturbance in his tribute to yummy ramen, Lee poked his head out of his kitchen and found Neji. Lee approached the Hyuuga with a half gallon of ice cream in his hands, eating with a spoon directly from the container.

"Hey! Neji! Want to go out and get something to eat?! I'm starving! If I can't find food to satisfy me, I will travel to the next town and eat everything in their grocery store!" Lee said with his thumbs up before going back to ravishing his ice cream. "Lets go lets go lets go!!"

"Muhr sleep…" Neji managed to make a coherent word as he trudged out of the house, still in search of a place for rest. Not even considering Gai's house, for fear of his own sanity, Neji hoped that Tenten had cooled off and went towards her apartment.

Tenten nearly ripped the door from its hinges as she opened it to Neji's knock. Tired of being on his feet, Neji fell forward onto her as soon as the door was no longer in front of him to support his weight.

"What?! Neji!" Tenten sputtered as she tried to get out of under the dead weight that once was her nimble teammate. "How dare you come over here just to fall upon me. I thought I made myself clear before!" She was off yelling again. Neji rolled off of her and sat up, Indian style on the floor with his hands in his lap like a kindergarten student. Tenten's voice rose.

"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL?! Am I just some sparring partner? You use me when you need me and then just ignore whatever I say when you don't feel like listening?" Tenten was obviously furious with the white-eyed boy. "I just can't stand it!"

Tenten pushed herself to her feet.

"Neji, I'm done. I can't be around you anymore!"

She left her apartment and took off at a run down the hallway to get away from him.

Neji sat speechless for a moment before something in his brain clicked. His best friend, and crush from the academy just left him, and might not be coming back. He leapt to his feet with a speed he forgot he possessed over the last few hours. He began running down the hallway after Tenten, completely having forgotten about his sleepy-ness until he bumped directly into Naruto and the strange box he was holding.

Both boys fell smack on their tailbones and Naruto's box's lid flipped open as Neji glowed once again and his sin was put back in the box.

"I have to go find her," Neji muttered before leaving. A selfless act and he was freed. Naruto was left alone to ponder how he had gotten the sin as Neji was gone again in pursue of the bun-haired weapon mistress.


	3. Wrath

It's for you

It's for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Don't sue me. It's a bad idea.

+-+-+-+

Wrath:

Tenten was having a rough morning as it was. She was hot and tired and her training-crazy teammates were giving no slack. They bickered more, took fewer and shorter breaks and trained more relentlessly than ever.

Finally eating, Tenten thought she had a chance for some rest at last. Unfortunately there the boys were, wolfing down their food and picking at hers when they thought she wasn't looking, but she saw—she ALWAYS saw. Her irritation had been steadily growing all morning when wrath finally found her. When Lee had let gluttony take over and was openly grabbing at her food, Tenten snapped.

"You Drag Me Out Here On My Day OFF For EXTRA Training, Make Me Bring Lunch Because I'm 'The FLOWER' and Now You're _Stealing_ It?! I'm Sick Of It! You BOTH Drive ME Insane!!" She shouted at her boys before throwing her lunch down, standing up with a huff and very moodily stalking off. The fat that neither of her teammates even moved their lazy asses only pissed her off more.

As Tenten marched through the village, small children would run away with high pitched squeals as if the nine-tailed fox had indeed returned. This time, though, Tenten was definitely scarier. A few bystanders even claimed to feel the ground shake when she approached.

Unfortunately for the poor market woman, Tenten still needed food for lunch that was so rudely interrupted by the likes of males. Tenten first headed to the apple stand. Her mood was momentarily lifted as she found the perfect apple. You know the kind, it's the perfect deep red color and glossy on all sides. The shape is pristine and not a single bruise or scratch mars its beautiful skin.

Tenten picked up the apple slowly and held it in both hands as her eyes filled with tears at its absolute perfection before holding it over her head like a trophy. She looked up to praise the fruit from heaven when suddenly she noticed the dark, angry bruise on the bottom of the otherwise pristine fruit. It had betrayed her! Her God had tricked her!

"No…" she whispered, completely betrayed and heartbroken. "You…Are…. DENTED!!" She screamed as she squished the fruit in her hand. Apple juice and bits of the fruit then rained down upon her and the ill-fated shoppers around her.

"Damnit! Now I'm STICKY!!" The kunoichi continued screaming as those around her slowly inched away, careful to not make any sudden movements or sounds. Maybe it was her crushed handle on her shopping cart that warded them off…Whatever the reason, it was probably safest to not be anywhere near Tenten today—at all.

Tenten grabbed a couple cups of ramen and went to check out. Suddenly the line she was headed for was empty. Maybe everybody realized they had forgotten something, at the same time; it was unlikely. The cashier even gave her a discount. Tenten grumbled some sort of thanks before storming out of the store.

As she stalked home an unlucky squirrel crossed her path.

"SQUIRREL?!" She yelled. "YOU!! HOW DARE YOU DELAY ME!! I WILL USE MY CRAZY NINJA MAGIC TO MAKE YOU RUE THIS DAY!!"

Tenten thrust her arms towards the squirrel with her palms forward and even wiggled her fingers. The squirrel gnawed on its paw and just looked at Tenten with huge confused eyes. That was when Tenten realized she didn't HAVE crazy ninja magic.

"CURSE YOU GENETICS!!" Tenten growled, shaking a fist towards the heavens. The squirrel took this as his cue to leave, rather quickly. Tenten stomped earthquake-causing steps all the way home. Reaching her house, Tenten grasped the door knob and leaned forward to shove it open, but just face planted right into it.

"LOCKED!!" Tenten shouted as she kicked the door open. She lightly closed her door once inside and readjusted the broken-in frame. Good as new, right?

Tenten apparently had a lot of pent-up anger because her sin was easily taking over her very being. She was proving to be an easy and quick defeat.

Tenten boiled water and dropped a package of ramen in it. Tenten looked into the pot and saw the plastic-wrapped ramen.

"Plastic! Not Edible!!" the kunoichi thrust her hand into the pot and retracted the ramen. She stood very still for just one moment before throwing the steaming package across the room and screaming quite audibly. Boiling water:1, Tenten: 0. She took to talking to herself while she sat with her arm up to her elbow submerged in ice water.

"Pathetic! Absolutely pathetic. I'm early. I never take the day off. I put up with all of the crazy outbursts and when Lee decides to tell the same story ten times, expecting me to be excited every damn time. I put up with silent treatment and the emotionless one. But still! I am cast aside. I'm the weak one. They're WRONG!" She was now screaming to herself. She barely heard the lazy single knock on her delicate door.

Tenten nearly ripped the door from its hinges as she opened it to Neji's knock. She was about to give him an earful for the audacity to even show his face in front of her but was cut off by a heavy Neji-shaped body falling right on top of her.

"What?! Neji!" Tenten sputtered as she attempted to shove her teammate's dead weight off her. "How DARE you come over here just to fall upon me! I thought I made myself clear before!" She was off yelling again. She didn't even see Neji sitting pathetically depressed against her wall. Her voice was on the rise.

"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL?! Am I just some sparring partner? You use me when you need me and then just ignore whatever I say when you don't feel like listening?" Tenten was obviously furious with the Hyuuga. "I just can't stand it! Neji, I'm done. I can't be around you anymore!"

Tenten took off at a sprint down her hallway. The infection had spread to her entire body and adrenaline was pumping like crazy. Her heart rate was through the roof. It wouldn't be long before her body gave into the pressure. She ran down the flights of stairs in her apartment building and took a back exit to avoid any people. She stormed down an alley until her path was blocked by a pair of men and a woman.

"Someone feeling pouty today?" The woman taunted her. She must not have seen Tenten absolutely shaking with anger. She was livid.

"Get out of my way," Tenten seethed.

"Aww…I think a little kitten got pushed around," it was one of the guys this time. The others laughed. Tenten lost all forms of logic and any idea of how to fight. It was as if she was a civilian. Instead, all she was, was a vessel for anger. She lashed out, swinging her arms towards the middle man, closest to her. He backed away, momentarily startled before he too got angry. The three of the thugs formed a circle around Tenten. They didn't play fairly. Three against one was logical to them. Since when did bullies every play fairly?

At first, they just taunted her. They kicked her feet out from under her. Another pulled at the back of her shirt until she stumbled backwards. She turned to thrash at them but another was already tripping her. Their laughter haunted her. She saw red. She finally got her hands on one of the men and began to hit him. The others pulled her off and began to kick at her as she strained to get up. She didn't even cover her face with her hands. She only wanted to scream. She couldn't hear or even see anything besides anger.

That's how Neji found her. The three from the alley were piled on top of her in a mess of limbs and were attempting to tear her to pieces.

"Tenten!" the concerned boy cried. He ran up and quickly performed gentle fist on the largest man and threw him against an opposite wall. It was so fast that the others hadn't even realized there was a new addition until one of their own was quite steadily knocked out with a trickle of blood coming from his head.

The woman stayed on Tenten, who was steadily losing consciousness, her body wracked with pain from the sin's infection and the abuse it had just taken. The other man went against Neji. It was an easy fight for the highly trained ninja and the common harasser was soon by his friend. The girl seemed to have vanished. Neji looked over towards Tenten with terror on his face. She was bleeding and considerably bruised and her entire body seemed to be overheating. Her eyes were closed and Neji feared the worst.

Tenten opened her eyes slowly when she heard only silence. Her entire expression changed to one of fear. Neji's full focus was on her. She could tell he wasn't paying attention to anything but her. She saw it though—she ALWAYS saw. The woman was behind him with a brick over head ready to bludgeon Neji for having hurt her boys.

"NO!" Tenten screamed as she pushed herself up with strength she didn't know she still had in her. She tackled Neji to the side as the woman thrust the brick downwards. Neji swung Tenten's legs out of the way and the brick landed, breaking into a few pieces, where they both had been just a moment earlier. The woman panicked. She backed against the wall, shaking. One of the boys had come to, and together, they picked up the third and booked it out of there.

Tenten's body glowed and a flash of light flew away from them. Neji sat up, holding Tenten against his chest, relieved at her survival.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. Tenten's entire form shook. She sobbed in a way that no ninja is even supposed to know how to.

"I don't want to be angry anymore," She cried. "I can't do it!" Neji stroked her hair. "But I can't be hurt anymore. I can't let you hurt me. I just can't…" She fell into tears and Neji could only hold her, looking forward with a loss for words. "Don't hurt me anymore" she begged.


End file.
